


WWE: The New Bride Of Kane

by DatenshiEsyel



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, What-If, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatenshiEsyel/pseuds/DatenshiEsyel
Summary: Kane could handle everything else from Lita. From being humiliated by her to even being cheated on. However, he was sick of the cycle constantly repeating. Sick of things just not going his way. Finally, he takes matters into his own hands - literally and figuratively. At the last possible moment, when it looks like Kane is going to lose everything, Lita gives him an offer he simply can't refuse. But will she keep her promise? And what will happen if and when she does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, thanks for taking the time to read this. 
> 
> I want to start off by saying this won't be a perfect fanfiction! And not just because no one's perfect, though that is true. More specifically, I'm talking about myself. 
> 
> Allow me to give a brief summary of myself and my wrestling history. I started watching in 2005, a bit after I met my husband while we were still dating.
> 
> Unfortunately, the Kane & Lita arc had mostly ended by this time. And what bits had remained were unseen, as I watched Smackdown! much more than RAW! and thus didn't end up seeing it.
> 
> Trust me when I say it is something I regret missing out on, even to this day. 
> 
> To make up for not seeing the episodes and back-stage scenes, I have done research via Wikipedia and numerous Youtube videos. Now, I've mustered the courage to give this a shot, as this specific scenario is something I've wanted to do for a very long time, truthfully. 
> 
> I hope to make this as enjoyable as possible for everyone who reads this. 
> 
> Please remember the difference between constructive criticism and outright trolling. I will not accept the latter. I've worked too hard on this and just don't have time to deal with it. 
> 
> -DatenshiEsyel

Enough was enough. Although Kane was usually a man of few words and even fewer emotions, the last ten or so months had been filled with a series of both fortunate and unfortunate events. As of late, however, the latter had been haunting the more demonic Brother of Destruction. The tipping of the domino effect had started when Gene Snitsky dared to hit him in the back with a steel chair.

On any given day, it wouldn't have been the worst thing Kane could have suffered. He'd been through Hell and back. Of course, it was primarily in a metaphorical sense, but there were some days it felt like he was doing so in a more literal sense.

When the chair slammed into Kane's back, however, on that fateful day, he had been in the middle of moving Lita _out_ of the ring. The momentum had been too much and he fell right on top of her.

If _that_ hadn't been enough, the fact she'd been pregnant with _his_  child only added more fuel to the fire.

Just _t_ _hinking_  about the memory made his breathing start to quicken, but he restrained himself for now.

Kane returned himself to the here and now, sneaking in a quick peek to remind himself of where he was and - more importantly - why he was here. The first item his eyes came into contact with was a single, black bag. But it didn't hold any of his items. No, they were Lita's.

Tonight, however, he wasn't stalking her. No, Kane's patience with the woman had finally all but died down. He could have handled pretty much anything she'd tossed at her, be it her talking back to him on a very constant basis or even the occasional slap to the face. However, the night she lost their unborn child - the one _he_  had created - that made any sincere love Kane may have actually had for her begin to vanish.

But now, he was truly, officially done.

After witnessing that unfaithful bitch flush her wedding ring he gave her down the toilet - alongside her new 'lover' Edge, at that rate - it made his feelings go from bad to worse. The thing that truly made him give up on her, though, was _seeing_ her try to get married to the other wrestler.

The fact she eagerly wore white for Edge but not him didn't help. Nor did her 'dress', if one could call it that.

If Lita only _thought_  she regretted everything that had happened between her and Kane, he was going to make damn sure she would feel little else besides remorse after tonight's session.

"Get the hell out of my way! Come on, come on! Let's go! We gotta get out of here. I've had enough of this!"

The desperate words were easily recognized as Edge's. As Kane heard him rapidly coming this way, Kane made his move. He strode out of the main living room and hid himself away. After all, out of sight, out of mind. Who said that principle couldn't be applied to here? Plus, Lita was prone to having a very one-track mind, especially under stressful situations. Kane had little doubts tonight would be one of those types of evenings for her.

So, even though it would be smart to check and be certain she was alone, Kane wasn't worried about her doing such a thing.

Sure enough, his thoughts were confirmed and even from his hiding place, a smirk couldn't help but spread across his face as he heard her hastily say she'd get her bag. The very same one he'd been eyeing mere seconds ago, more likely than not.

After hearing Edge agree, ending his verbal reply to Lita with a few "Hurry up"s in an effort to encourage her to be fast, the sounds of footfalls entering the room greeted Kane's ears. With having heard Edge promise he would watch the door, Kane's fears seemed to further disappear.

Still, when he wanted something, he did any and everything to make sure things would go his way. As such, even though he didn't specialize in psychological warfare like his half-brother The Undertaker, he _could_  use other tactics. While he wasn't an expert at stealth, for example, he could still stay hidden when the time was right. Now was one of those very moments. He waited, cautiously peering out from his hiding spot. And, thankfully, he saw exactly what he wanted; Lita bent over, her gaze focused solely on her bag.

It was now or never. Do or die.

So, while her concentration was on anything _but_  the first surface which would reveal Kane had already snuck inside - the mirror above Lita - he stormed forward.

By the time she lifted her head and took note of Kane's reflection behind her, everything happened too fast. A large hand wrapped around her throat, and in a matter of seconds, she was pressed into the black, leather chair behind her.

"Unngh! Ahhh!"

Instincts began to kick in as Lita found herself heeding those first and foremost rather than the words Kane was speaking. A few terms, however, did seem to stand out. Something ... ending? Being over? What exactly was it he'd said? She almost swore he mentioned something about that.

Part of her didn't know and part of her was also beyond caring at this point.

Lita stared upward at her tall, ex-husband, who was standing confidently over her. His grip remained firm, never even beginning to weaken. This was by no means the first time he'd been stern with her.

It _was_ , however, no doubt one of the worst times he'd been so harsh in his physical handlings with her.

"What's wrong?" Kane taunted, "Do you need to catch a breath? Do you need to breathe?"

Lita gasped and panted rapidly as the massive hand let go, giving her at least ten seconds, maybe fifteen, to recover before grasping her neck again.

"That's right. Breathe. _Breathe_ ," Kane encouraged, continuing to hover over Lita's body.

The old myth about wrestling being fake was only partially true. If anyone else were around and watching the exact scene that was happening in Lita's room occur, it would be painfully obvious this was most certainly real. Very much so, and in perhaps one of the most terrifying ways.

Any oxygen Lita may have earned back was quickly restricted as Kane re-wrapped his hand around Lita's throat.

"I'm going to squeeze every last breath out of **_you_**! And I'm going to take my time doing it!"

Kane wasn't mad. Nor was he upset.

No. He was absolutely _livid_. The woman he was staring down at wasn't even being viewed as an ex-wife, which may have earned Lita a bit more mercy.

Alas, that wasn't how things were going for her.

Lita was being treated as if she herself were one of Kane's actual opponents that he would fight in the ring. Someone he could be as ruthless as he wanted to. This was as dangerous as being in a no disqualification match with the Big Red Machine. There were no rules, no limits. Mercy wasn't meant to exist. And it seemed as if even for Lita, this would end up being the case.

"Ah! Hah!"

More rapid gasps and choking sounds elicited from Lita. Her head weakly turned towards the door. Why hadn't Edge stormed in? She'd only shut the door, but she certainly hadn't locked it. And while it was true Kane's voice wasn't as loud as it normally was, he wasn't exactly whispering. His voice could be heard.

Had someone called Edge away?

Maybe. If anything had happened, there was a very real possibility she had missed it all, given her attention had been forced to move from her bag to the man over her within seconds.

"This is just the beginning," Kane relayed in a very matter-of-fact tone. "I'm going to have a lot of fun. I'm going to make your life a _l_ _iving_ Hell!"

The hand left again. This time, however, Kane started to move away. It seemed as if he'd been dead serious about wanting to take his time. But worse off, he was starting to saunter towards the door.

Lita bit her lower lip, still choking. All while her body shuddered and convulsed from being controlled with such immense power. She'd already caused Matt Hardy to enter a world of hurt and, in that regard, his own living Hell. Even though Kane had indeed prevented the priest from officially declaring her to be Edge's wife, she couldn't do this. Not again. She couldn't be the cause of another lover going through any unnecessary pain because of her actions, or lack of. Whatever the case was.

"Wait!" Lita pleaded, the single word taking so much energy and effort to leave her lips.

Thankfully, it did its job and made Kane stop. His head turned as he glared furiously over towards Lita, waiting expectantly.

"You ... want this to all be over?"

"Don't you?" Kane quipped.

"Yes. But not at Edge's expense."

"Then who's?!" Kane inquired, his voice raising suddenly, seeming to become even more angry.

"G-Give me ... time. To find a replacement. Someone else to be yours."

The thought was certainly an amusing one, and Kane had no qualms expressing that as he chuckled and felt his smirk widen. But there was one problem, and he quickly expressed it in his next set of words, "And why should I trust you? After all you've done, behind and in front of my back?"

"What good would it do for me to betray you this time?"

"I could ask the same about you going with that freak, Edge."

"This is different! This is going to lead to a mutual agreement with an end we both now want!"

For a good minute or two, only Kane's breaths and Lita's heart resounded throughout the room. Finally though, Kane gave a set of slow, affirmative nods.

"I'm glad you're finally wising up. Especially to a demon, like me. We like deals, after all. So, here's what's going to happen. You _will_ keep your promise. If you don't ... I will keep mine. I will make not only _your_  life a living Hell, but his as well. Do you understand me?"

Lita whimpered and weakly nodded, feeling relieved and simultaneously disgusted at herself. How had she been able to stand up to this bastard before? Worse off, how was he able to make her remember what fear felt and tasted like?

It was things like this that Lita hated about Kane the most.

"Just remember," he added, his sadistic smile expanding even more, "That even if we're not partners for much longer, we will be for the duration of this deal. Therefore, you will be as responsible as me for whatever happens afterwards. Especially to the next woman."

"Fuck you," Lita weakly shot back, whining as Kane took two large steps forward, stopping before he could get back in range of being able to strangle her again.

"You wish," he merely answered, reaching down and grabbing an arm instead of her throat like Lita had partially expected. "Now go on! Get out! After all, your new darling's waiting, isn't he? Besides, _you_  have work to do. You know how to get a hold of me. I expect to hear from you. The sooner, the better."

Lita needed no further encouragement. Using the shove and momentum Kane gave her exhausted body, she stumbled forward, trembling as she exited the room.

Any questions Edge asked Lita fell on deaf ears, though the fact her face had lost a considerable amount of color and expression she wore hinted he had been too late.

Kane, meanwhile, sat down in the very seat Lita had just left. While he had been very earnest in wanting her to give him a name and new face to start looking at sooner instead of later, he had his own set of plans. This time, _nothing_ would go wrong. Hindsight was twenty-twenty, and he was understanding why now that he actually thought about it.

This time, he'd look for someone ... not so easy. Slutty even. No, a woman like that wouldn't do. They'd need to be stronger, enough to carry and _keep_  a child he'd give her.

Slowly but surely, a list started to form in Kane's mind. He leaned back, grinning as he began to imagine and envision his new future bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks to those who have read along so far and given kudos. That means a great deal to me.
> 
> So - secondly - I wanna apologize if this is a somewhat rocky, or at least boring, chapter. But it seemed necessary all the same. It would have been a bit too hasty - I feel - if I just jumped right to the next week. 
> 
> Plus, starting right after they left seemed like the best way to begin this chapter. 
> 
> For those who want to send me PMs or comment here, feel more than free to do so. Any and all input would actually be welcome and appreciated, regardless of whether you're a wrestling fan like I am or not.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -DatenshiEsyel

Ten paces. That was how far Lita and Edge had walked away from her room before the male looked over towards a still very shaken-up Lita. "Okay. Enough with the silent crap. What the hell happened back there? Something obviously did."

Lita angrily scoffed, continuing to storm forward. "No shit," she muttered, "What gave that away? How did you not hear any of it?!"

That had haunted and infuriated her more than anything. True, she hadn't exactly reacted as fast as she probably should the moment she saw Kane in the mirror. But this was definitely not only her fault. And when Lita saw Edge grimace at her stern words, she felt ... better. Reassured. She knew she didn't have to elaborate on her words nor repeat herself.

Although ... that didn't guarantee she would get a reply she wanted. In fact, she found herself getting the exact opposite.

"That doesn't matter," Edge mumbled, sighing as he raised a hand and ran it through his blonde hair. "What happened? That son of a bitch was there, wasn't he?" When Edge saw Lita slowly nod, his fists clenched and he slammed one angrily into the wall beside him. "Damnit!" he hissed through gritted teeth, latching tightly onto his lower lip.

"Well ... so what the fuck all happened? I can assume some things given the way you're acting and how you look but I can't read minds. So tell me, what happened."

"What do you care?" Lita whispered, voice and body shaking harder as an incredibly depressing revelation came to her. She just wasn't meant for love, was she? When it came to something like relationships, she wasn't meant to have any type of positive fortune.

... Not as her Lita persona, anyway.

Maybe ... she should leave. Not just Edge, but this company. Alas, that would have to wait until after this deal with Kane ended.

"Don't!" she cried out, whimpering as the sudden sensation of her arm being grabbed registered into Lita's mind, yanking her roughly from all of the mental thoughts that had been rapidly racing before her limb was gripped.

" ... I see. He hurt you _that_ way, huh?"

"I ... look. Let me explain this in a more private area. Please."

" ... Fine."

* * *

It had taken a hasty, ten minute walk. But soon, Lita and Edge managed to make their way into the hotel all of the other superstars were residing at. If Kane had been stalking them, neither seemed to notice him on their way back, which was definitely a plus.

"Okay," Edge said, unlocking his door, only to shut it again. Although the doors were programmed to automatically lock, he leaned against the surface; partially out of habit and as a way to reassure himself they wouldn't be barged in on during this talk. "We're here. Go on."

Lita looked slowly up to Edge, trying to figure out where exactly to begin. Everything had happened so fast. From seeing Kane in the mirror to the verbal exchange they'd had. It all felt so much like a blur. Had it even happened at all? Or was this just some fucked up dream?

"Lita?! LITA!"

Lita whimpered, jumping slightly as Edge raised his voice when he called her name. "I, I ... " As she fell silent again, she tried to form words. What had she done? She knew, but with how unreal the past twenty minutes felt to her, she almost didn't know what to say.

"N-Nothing," she finally said, moving her head quickly from side to side.

"Nothing?! You really expect me to believe that?!" Edge asked, unable to hide a now insulted and incredulous tone. "Look, Lita, I'm the Ultimate Opportunist, not the Ultimate Idiot. Quite the difference. You've been acting very on edge since you exited that room."

"You ... really heard nothing?" Lita asked, still having an equally difficult time believing that was a true fact.

"Unfortunately," Edge swiftly answered.

"Fine. Okay. He ... yes. He was already there. He grabbed me, tossed me down on the chair and started choking me out. Kane would let go every now and again, then squeeze down again. Somewhere in between his taunts and trying to stay conscious, I heard him say something about ... wanting to end something. It led to an exchange and ... "

Lita paused, gulping slowly as her gaze fell back down to the floor.

"I ... I agreed to find someone to replace me."

"You ... what?"

"Oh, don't act like you wouldn't do that! You just said it yourself! You're the Ultimate Opportunist! Don't try to judge me!"

"Lita, you misunderstand my nickname. It is most certainly true. I don't have any qualms about seizing any openings or opportunities that I find. But those involve titles. My career. You have all but sealed the fate of someone else. Even if they never wanted to be with that ... that monster."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Lita screamed. "DO YOU THINK I EVER WANTED ANY OF THIS?!"

Edge gripped onto his lower lip, shooting an irked, impatient glare at the red-haired woman. "I never said that," he answered, trying to take relatively calm breaths in order to avoid engaging in a screaming fit. "What I am trying to ask is are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's not like I can just go back on this promise. I already made Matt go through his version of a living Hell. If I don't do this, it won't be just me who'll suffer. You will too."

Edge sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Lita. At least three minutes - probably more - passed. All the while, he continued merely observing her. Studying her. As if looking for something. And when he felt certain he found it, Edge nodded.

"Fine. But you're dealing with this on your own. I refuse to help you in this task."

"W-What?! Wait. What are you saying?"

" ... Maybe it was for the best the priest didn't make us an official couple."

"Y-You're leaving?!" A new set of tears began to form in Lita's eyes as she stared in shock, agony, and sheer disbelief. "But ... no! Please don't!"

"I'm sorry. It is true. I can - and have - sank to some pretty low degrees. But even you're going towards a route I would never tread down. You're dealing with this on your own."

Lita's mouth opened to argue. But before she could even utter a single word, Edge pivoted on his feet and exited, leaving Lita alone, sitting on the bed. Her hands raised, covering her face as she began to sob.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Lita merely whimpered, pressing her hands tighter as the unmistakable voice of Kane echoed in her ear. "How the fuck did you get here?" she asked, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

Kane merely chuckled, rubbing a large hand slowly along her shoulder. "That's my secret. But I'll just say my half-brother isn't the only one good with the whole vanishing into thin air act. I've learned a trick or two about that. So now that he's gone and won't try to ruin this for me, I expect to be given some names by next week. Or, if you can't give names, send photos. Some form of proof that you are indeed working and not going to break your promise."

"Fine," Lita weakly answered, feeling as hopeless as she had on her wedding day with Kane.

"Good. I'm glad we had our little chat."

Kane chuckled again, roughly gripping Lita's shoulder for about ten seconds, letting quickly go afterwards. "Talk to you later ... _darling_."

Once more, the Diva heard the door to the room open then close. Now, she knew she was officially alone, left to her own frantic thoughts and devices.

She'd never realized up until this very moment just how messy history could get if it ever repeated. Because she was in another predicament and, much as she hated to admit it, Edge had been right about one thing. She would end up sealing the fate of someone else. Someone who had been as innocent as her own child.

Suddenly, Lita felt sick. Disgusted. Horrified with herself.

Unable to believe how this night had gone, she did the only thing she could think to do. Lita rolled onto her stomach, buried her head in the pillows, and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for the support, hits, and kudos everyone!
> 
> Now - because I forgot to include this sooner - I'm sure some of you are wondering when exactly this is happening. The answer is roughly around late June to early July of 2005. 
> 
> Lita and Edge tried to get married on the 20th of June, 2005. 
> 
> So this chapter would be taking place on the 27th of June, 2005. 
> 
> Also, I do solemnly swear there will be wrestling included in this. I just came up with this thought first instead of making Lita go right into a fight against the OC I have in mind. 
> 
> Thanks again! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> -DatenshiEsyel

By the time next Monday rolled around, Lita was feeling absolutely sick. It hadn't yet shifted to a literal degree. Honestly though, some part of Lita wished - _prayed_ even - that it would become exactly that. Fever, stomach ache, some part of her body being too sore. Any excuse she could offer Eric Bischoff in hopes of being able to stay in her hotel room instead of having to enter the stadium tonight.

Alas, Lita was still on her unlucky streak, it seemed. Physically, she was perfectly fine. It was every other manner in which she was far from fine. She was pretty fucked up, particularly in the emotional and psychological departments. Over the past week, Lita had gotten almost no sleep, hardly ate, and cried more times than she could count.

To add insult to injury, the divorce papers Lita had filed a few weeks ago seemed to up and vanish.

"No doubt his fucking doing," Lita bitterly murmured, groaning as she finished getting dressed in a midriff top, black pants, matching lingerie, and boots. Her head bowed as a defeated sigh passed her parted lips. The normally fierce and determined hazel eyes had seemed to lose all signs of life. If Lita didn't know any better, last week's choking session had basically killed her.

And in some ways, it could be said that was true.

Any hope Lita had been clinging onto before her and Edge's wedding was interrupted was long gone.

Now ... Lita was left with a sense of despair. Emptiness. Disgust. All of that and more topped with an eagerness to get this 'job' done and out of the way.

The sooner the better. Right? That was what she wanted to believe but ... some part of her was trying to insist that wasn't true.

"It doesn't matter," she convinced herself, shakily standing up and gulping nervously. "Do this for yourself, if absolutely nothing else."

Edge leaving her had not - it turned out - been a prank. A selfish part of Lita had desperately been wanting that to be a really bad joke. But when he didn't try to contact her in any way over the last seven days, she knew his words had been dead serious.

So ... there was no point in worrying about saving him.

Herself, however, was a very different story. Lita legitimately had no idea if she could handle much more of Kane.

But really ... who even could?

 _That_ was another reason the red-haired wrestler felt as if she were being forced to do something very impossible. Surely, though, there was at least one woman whom she could find and direct Kane to. Wasn't there?

_God, please let there be. I want to wake up from this living nightmare._

After sending up her silent prayer, Lita took a long, deep breath, before finally pivoting on her feet and walking towards her locker room.

"Ngh ... I don't know who I'm looking for ... " Lita whined, plopping almost immediately down on the bench as she entered her destination.

"A woman would be nice," she quickly heard from behind her, making Lita gasp and jump. Her head turned to see - once again - Kane had indeed performed another 'disappearing act' without her seeing how he was able to ambush her.

"O-Oh, Kane ... umm ... w-well, yeah. But I mean ... "

Lita swallowed nervously, whimpering weakly as she watched Kane slowly stalk towards her. Two large fingers tucked under her jaw and tilted her head up, forcing Lita to look right into the Big Red Machine's eyes.

"Want a few hints, _darling_?" Kane asked, smirking slyly. The lost look in Lita's eyes pretty much spelled out what the answer would very likely end up being. Still, there was something satisfying about hearing her declare the answer out loud.

Lita tried to bow her head, hating the forced eye contact. Eyes truly were the mirrors to the soul as the old saying went. And even if that wasn't true, Lita knew Kane was reading her as easily as a book. It was bad enough she felt physically helpless. But adding it to an emotional and psychological state?

It was ... wrong. Depressing. And she wanted to stop feeling like this.

Yet, when she attempted to avert her gaze, Lita felt Kane's grip tighten.

"Nuh-uh. None of that. Now then ... " Kane paused, more for his sake than Lita's. He was going to give her perhaps one of the most honest answers. It seemed only right she would get a fair response, especially if she truly did intend to keep her end of the deal.

"Someone ... pure. Much more innocent than you were."

Lita bit down on her lip, hiding an irked scoff as she continued to listen.

"Appearance doesn't really mean shit. Though ... there are some bonus points, yes. Definitely. An exotic look would be appreciated, but not necessary. They also need to be strong. Therefore, I have requested a special kind of match for you tonight."

"Y-You what?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing _too_ bad. Slightly unorthodox, but Bischoff loved it because of that. You, my dear, are going to be in a gauntlet match. You will be in consecutive matches until you lose."

"But ... !!!"

Kane kept his hold on Lita's jaw. Using his empty hand, he pressed two fingers against Lita's lips, silencing her as his head moved slowly from side to side. "There's no room for discussion or negotiation. This is going to happen, whether you like it or not. Think of it this way; the gauntlet match will allow the process to be sped up. The sooner you can give me a name and face, the better. Don't you agree?"

Lita's fists clenched, her eyes closing slowly to make up for not being able to move her head. "You're right," she whispered softly, her voice barely audible. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it."

"Good girl," Kane taunted, chuckling softly as he finally let go. "I'm glad we had this talk. I look forward to the name or face you give me soon. Good luck." As Kane walked away, he laughed maniacally, revealing the last two words had been more sarcastic than genuine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry about the abrupt hiatus. First, I just got mentally exhausted. Then, me and my husband managed to end up moving out of our former residence. Now, I'm back and ready to resume writing this [and my other] fanfics.
> 
> I'm sorta sorry at how I ended this. I'm really not trying to tease you all too much. Don't worry though; the next chapter [and probably 1-3 more afterwards] will truly be focused on actual wrestling. I just figured since I came up with something new that this would be a decent ending point for now. 
> 
> For those who want to send me PMs or comment here, feel more than free to do so. Any and all input would actually be welcome and appreciated, regardless of whether you're a wrestling fan like I am or not.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -DatenshiEsyel

Even before Lita had been forced to endure another run-in with her first ex-husband, RAW had been alive and active. Matches had been starting up in the arena, ending within the span of minutes. She hadn't paid heed to many of them, as her mind was far too focused on what she was about to go through soon.

Her tongue licked her lips nervously. It wasn't even time for her match to start, and already Lita could feel her palms starting to sweat. A grimace spread over Lita's lips as she forced herself to think back to some of the last words she'd heard Kane relay to her.

_"You will be in consecutive matches until you lose."_

Surely, that was somewhat of an exaggeration. Right? Because ... to think about fighting all of the Divas was genuinely terrifying. She could hold her own. There was no doubt about that. But there were at least a dozen, maybe a few more, other women whom she would have to fight. Or that was what Kane's words otherwise implied.

"God, fuck! Please tell me Bischoff chose a small handful for me to go against. Pleeeeease."

The next five minutes ticked away slowly. Painfully so. Lita was left with only her thoughts to make any effort in comforting or consoling her. Alas, they merely worked against her. As if enough things and people weren't doing that already. Hazel orbs rolled as she scoffed at herself, finally plopping onto her bench as a frustrated, defeated sigh passed her lips. Her head jerked up as a sudden knock on her door was heard.

"Lita? Your match is about to start soon."

... Well, on the off-chance this night had simply been a really twisted nightmare, that option was officially out the window.

"... Alright," she answered, running a hand through her dark locks of hair, "I'll ... I'll be there." Indeed, once the footsteps moved away from her door, she got up to her feet. And slowly - very reluctantly - she opened the door leading to her locker room. If it weren't for the fact she was about to go fight, Lita may very well have gone through with puching the surface, not caring it'd likely result in a bruised - maybe broken if she tried hard enough - hand or wrist.

"So, umm ... JR? What the hell are we about to watch, exactly? Bischoff came out and swore it'd be a first but ... do you have any guesses?"

"Why do you expect me to have any ideas? I'm as clueless as you, King."

The commentators and audience were even more hyped about the upcoming match, not realizing that Lita was anything but enthusiastic about her match. Because she would be the center of attention for this fight, her entrance music started up first.

_"So fuck your rules man!_  
_"So fuck your rules man!_  
_"So fuck your rules man!_  
_"So fuck your rules man!_  
_"So fuck your rules man! You step off you'll go down fast._  
_"I've got to release all the shit that has made up my past ..."_

This time around, the lyrics felt as useless and dead as poor Lita herself did. Normally, they'd help give her an adrenaline rush. But everyone would notice she _looked_ and even _acted_ very differently. Including, of course, King and JR.

"Wow. This ... is not the Lita we know."

"Well, what do you expect, JR? She's almost literally been to Hell and back! That poor woman's overdue for a break."

 _Thank you for that,_ Lita inwardly agreed, a weak smile managing to form on her lips as she entered the ring via slipping through the middle and top ropes.

"This match will be our first ever Gauntlet match! Here to explain how this will work .... Eric Bischoff!"

Any bits of her music that had been playing were quickly replaced with Bischoff's tune. Soon, the man himself walked down the ramp, looking first to the curious, intrigued audience before turning his attention to a clearly nervous Lita. "So, Lita, you no doubt were given some hints about this match, yes?"

Lita merely narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I agreed to this not out of spite. But he was right. This _is_ an interesting idea. It's not my fault your ex came up with something unique."

"Hey, wait!" King interjected, "So ... this was Kane's idea? Is that what he's implying?"

"Sounds like it. Shh. Let's hear the rest."

"Now then," Bischoff continued, "You will indeed fight until you lose. This is, essentially, similar to a Last Man - Woman, in your case - Standing match. However, because you will not stop fighting until you lose, we added a few extra stipulations to help you out. This will be counted as a No Disqualification match. There will be no count outs against either opponent. The only ways to win are with submissions or pinfalls."

"Holy -- wow! This is ... I mean ... is it only me?! Isn't this just a bit much?!" King asked, sounding both horrified and shocked at what he was hearing.

"Well, yeah. But ... "

The thoughts trailed off not because JR didn't know how to continue. Rather, he noticed a very ticked off Bischoff looking right over at the commentator tabe.

"Damn straight," Bischoff confirmed, "You will not talk as if I'm not here. All the other Superstars and Divas may be fine dealing with that crap. But I'm not them."

"Clearly," JR muttered, forcing himself to not utter anything else.

Eric paused, trying to make sure nothing had been missed or forgotten. For a while, it seemed as if the answer was no, because he turned around and began to walk off the ramp. There had, it seemed, been _one_ thing he almost failed to mention, because he stopped and looked back at a very on edge Lita, who was pacing in the ring. No doubt waiting for this match to hurry up and get underway so she could simply get this over with.

"One last thing. A message from Kane. Don't half-ass or throw this match away. He wanted me to relay that to you."

Bischoff was quickly greeted with jeers and boos from the audience, and even a disapproving "Oh come on!" from King himself.

The GM simply raised his hands beside his head, silently implying this wasn't his fault and he truly was the messenger. "Like they say," he elaborated into the mic, "Don't shoot the messenger. Good luck, Lita! You're gonna need it!"

Moments after he left, the first of many entrance songs echoed throughout the crowded stadium.

The first noise Lita and the audience would be greeted with was a feminine voice giggling ... and finally eliciting a single word. "Ohhh~"

 _Ohh, indeed,_ Lita bitterly thought, latching onto her lower lip. Of course, it _had_ to be Trish first. Her rival, particularly during her 'relationship' with Kane.

But hey, maybe this time it could work out? The best thing about this match-up was that it was the very first opponent.

_Good. I can get this bitch out of the way and out of my life._

Finally, Lita felt fueled on by a sense of determination rather than despair. She would _not_ lose in the very first fight. Fuck and no. She'd at least get further. Prove to herself and the world that she wasn't a fluke of a fighter. Maybe a horrible lover, and bad in many other roles. But _not_ with fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry about the delay. I've been a bit busy between the holidays and finally getting to see a new doctor on a regular basis. But I'm back! 
> 
> The next several chapters are gonna be one fight after another. I don't really wanna hurry this Gauntlet match up and have it be over in one chapter. Plus, I'm trying to determine a good number of chapters before ending the fray and shifting attention away from Lita and onto the OC. 
> 
> Thanks for those who have continued supporting and giving me positive comments! They really mean the world to me!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -DatenshiEsyel

**DING! DING! DING!**

"And Lita's not wasting any time! She's going right on the offensive. Oof!"

The audience could see and hear JR and King visibly cringe and simultaneously grimace.

"What a Tilt-A-Whirl Slam from Lita, King! That's gotta hurt like hell!"

Lita had backed herself up into the set of ropes behind her. The momentum helped launch her forward. By the time her arm stretched out and linked around her destination - Trish's neck - it was far too late for the other Diva to counter. The blonde was slammed roughly onto her back, atop the canvas.

Trish narrowed her eyes as she got up, although while coughing slightly.

"Well, JR, can you blame her? She's been through one hellish wedding, had her second one interrupted, lost three lovers - even if one was very forced, endured a miscarriage. And now, if none of that was bad enough, she has to go through this bullshit match that our GM Eric Bischoff - with a bit of Kane's suggestions and advice - has made official!"

"Yeah. I suppose she probably does want this done and over. Out of her life."

"And who can blame her? Poor girl's so overdue for a break."

The weakest of smiles crossed Lita's face as she heard the commentators repeat themselves once again. At least not everyone was against her, it seemed. That was definitely nice. Her gaze turned, shifting to Trish who had finished getting up to her feet.

"Come on!" Lita hissed furiously at the other Diva, "Come at me, bitch! You've been so cocky before, so come on! COME AT ME!"

Trish replied first with flipping Lita off. She began to run towards the brunette, only to be met half-way. Instead of tackling Lita, she was pulled and forced into a DDT. The blonde groaned in agony as she held her head, which landed right on the mat underneath her feet.

"Yikes. Today is _not_ a good day to be on Lita's bad side, it seems." King casually commented.

Trish wasn't given any reprieve. She hadn't even started to stir or stand up before feeling boots slamming against her arms. Each kick made her wince and cry out, covering her still throbbing and aching head more.

"Well, King, when do you think the last time Lita had a chance to vent her frustrations appropriately arrived?"

"Not soon enough, JR."

"Exactly! I mean, mind you, I'm not all for violence or anything," JR hastily added, "But ...well, this is RAW, damnit. This is a fight. So a fight is exactly what everyone's gonna get tonight!"

The assault against the prone Trish continued ... up until the ref began to count and got too close to the limit. Offering Trish one last, very frustrated kick at her midsection, Lita backed away. She very reluctantly allowed her opponent to get up to her feet.

Apparently, though, Lita wasn't going to let Trish have her way. Especially not tonight of all evenings. Everything the commentators had said was pretty dead on. It'd been far too long since Lita had been able to have any justified fit of any kind; screaming, crying, some combination of both, and any other option she wasn't immediately thinking of. Unfortunately for Trish - and a good chunk of all the other Divas that would face her tonight - she was done holding punches back.

It seemed to apply in both literal and figurative ways, too; something the audience and commentators would easily take note of tonight.

"Oh my god! A spear! A spear from Lita!"

"Perhaps an attempt to call out to Edge?" King offered.

"More like insult, I'd think," JR stated, offering his own input.

Trish, meanwhile, laid on her back, breathing and panting heavily. She stared at the ceiling. What had seemed like an easy victory was becoming more and more obviously a difficult fray.

_Still, this poor bitch has to keep fighting even after we're done. She's in for a looooooong night, regardless of whether I end up kicking her ass hard enough or not._

Allowing a few arrogant chuckles to pass her lips, Trish grunted as she began standing up once more. Her feet barely finished touching the canvas before she felt Lita's arms wrap around her head.

"The Twist of Fate!" JR exclaimed.

"Guess she's got her exes on her mind tonight?"

" .... King, come on. That's low, even for you."

"I know," King admitted.

And yet, if either of them could have heard Lita's inner musings, they would have heard an amused chortle. In all honesty, they weren't too far off with their guess. Lita did indeed have her former lovers on her mind, but not for reasons anyone would immediately assume.

Then again, that was neither here nor there.

Hoisting herself back up, she dragged Trish up and bounced her against the ropes with an Irish Whip. With Trish not ready to slow or catch herself, she ended up going over the top ropes near the southern end of the mat. The sight of Trish being handled so easily made about half the audience boo and jeer at the blonde, as if questioning what she was doing.

Or, in this case, what she wasn't doing.

The other half, on the other hand, elicited cries that sounded like winces. They were joining JR and King in reacting to all the pain Trish had been given thus far.

Unfortunately, it was all about to get worse before better.

"Ummm, King? The hell's Lita doing, exactly?"

The red-head had backed into the same set of ropes she hurled Trish from. Without offering any hints or warnings, she jumped over the same ropes Trish stumbled over and dove on top of Trish.

"OH MY GOD! A SUICIDE DIVE! HOLY --- !!"

The ref hurried out of the ring, moving beside each Diva and beginning to check if either of them were conscious. His inspection wouldn't be for very long, though. Before he could do too much, one of Lita's hands reached up and shoved the referee away.

As quickly as Lita reacted, her hand lowered and tucked underneath one of Trish's legs, keeping it firmly held while her other arm stayed across Trish's shoulders.

"One! Two! Three!"

The bell rang three more times, indicating this match had ended in Lita's favor. While the red-haired woman slowly pulled herself back into the ring, some medical staff hurried out and began cautiously placing Trish on a stretcher to help escort her away from the next fight.

Whether someone was intentionally waiting for them to leave or not, Lita would hear the next theme song start up soon enough. Her head tilted as what she could only describe as the worst techno song began to play. It didn't immediately click to Lita whose intro song it was.

Thankfully, someone at the commentator's table was able to shed some light for her.

"Michelle McCool! Michelle McCool is going to be Lita's second opponent in this Gauntlet Match!"

_Hopefully this blonde will give me a much better challenge,_ Lita inwardly prayed. Although she hadn't been the most fond about this match, she'd found being able to legally beat the shit out of her opponents had been therapeutic. Go figure that right when she was working on leaving Kane for good that he was beginning to finally rub off on her; personality wise, anyway.

Lita placed her hands upon her kneecaps, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring yet again. She'd gone from a reluctant to raring-to-go mindset within the span of a few minutes.


End file.
